Chantay Black
Chantay Black is a senior at Degrassi Community School in Toronto, Ontario. She is the captain of the Power Squad and runs a gossip blog called the Degrassi Grapevine. Chantay is portrayed by actress Jajube Mandiela. Character History Season 4 Chantay makes her first appearance in Modern Love, where she is with Manny, Emma, and Darcy at their girls sleepover. Chantay is a new friend of Manny and they had the "girls night" to forget about boys. But Chester and his brothers showed up and Manny, Darcy, and Chantay all had crushes on Chester. When Chester called Emma a hoe and gave her a wet top, they lost interest and all played a prank on him by decorating his house in tampons. They were caught by the police, but no charges were pressed and Chester apologized. In [[West End Girls|'West End Girls']], Manny was angry at Paige for making her the mascot and conspired with Chantay and Darcy to purposely drop Paige in a cheer routine in front of the entire school, breaking Paige's leg. She doesn't care that it was on purpose and that it actually hurt Paige; it was all in a scam for payback on what she did to Manny, and how they fought continuously throughout the season. Season 5 In Venus (2), Chantay ridicules Manny for being topless on Peter's video, and she is happy that Manny is off the squad, despite being friends with her last season. Chantay is seen in various episodes throughout the season. She makes either nice or rude comments to her "friends" and is cheerleading for the Spirit Squad. Later on in the season, when Emma comes to gym class sweaty and wearing hot and warm clothing, Chantay and Darcy joke around with her telling her that she is very fat and that she really needs to lose weight. Emma goes insane and starts going nuts on how she really does need to lose weight. Chantay and Darcy explain, that she is not really that fat, she's very fit and skinny and that they were joking. Chantay and Darcy look at each other, with a sense of worry. Season 6 In Season 6, Chantay remained on Spirit Squad with Darcy and Manny. She also seemed to agree with Darcy and that Mia should not join the squad because of her having a 2 year old daughter, Isabella (Bella). It seems Chantay was just agreeing with Darcy because they were somewhat best friends. In Can't Hardly Wait, Chantay was present in the physical fight scene in the gymnasium between the students of Degrassi and Lakehurst, along with Manny, Mia, J.T., Toby and Darcy. One of the Lakehurst girls shoved Manny after she tried to break up the fight between Mia and another girl. After this, Manny and Chantay both fought back and tackled the Lakehurst girl. This caused a riot and everyone to start fighting; this is embarrassing for Emma and Toby. In The Bitterest Pill, Chantay also appears at the video party in memory of J.T. and the cheerleading competition against Lakehurst High School. Chantay feels bad about the death of J.T. along with about everyone else at Degrassi, since she was a mutual friend of J.T.'s and she feels for those who were his best friends. Season 7 In Season 7 Chantay believes Holly J's rumors of Manny being racist, and confronts Manny about it. She questions her to see if it's true which it isn't. She later makes fun of Holly J after the incident with Anya at the Free the Children Fast. Throughout the whole season Chantay was seen cheerleading, and hanging with her posse of Holly J and Anya. She continues to give a pissy attitude to Manny who was once her friend way back in season four. Chantay also made fun of Holly J. after Anya had set her up eating a cookie on the school's webcam in front of the school during Degrassi's Free the Children fundraiser. Chantay mocked her and asked if the cookie was worth it. It was kind of funny; but not really after everything really came out. Season 8 Chantay is made a regular character in season 8. She is an eleventh grader at Degrassi Community School, and is proud to be friends with Anya, Holly J, Mia, and Leia. She is also on the newly named Power Squad, like always. She forms a posse with Anya and Holly J, befriends Mia when she thinks Mia is a model, starts a new gossip blog called the Anti-Grapevine, and spreads rumors that Anya is skipping cheer practice to sleep with Sav (which ended up not being true). In With or Without You, Chantay was excited for Anya and Sav with the blooming of relationship. Also, Chantay invites some friends, including Sav to her tent for a little hangout with cards and some food. Danny asks Sav and Anya if they're going to Chantay's little tent party, but they said, "no", because they were going to have sex. In Money for Nothing, Chantay and the other Power Squad members are excited to get the opportunity to go to Florida for the Power Squad competition. When she finds out that Holly J isn't going to Florida trip, she feels upset for her friend. She shops for bikinis with Mia and Anya and is happy about the trip. After, learning that Holly J has lied and doesn't have to go to a wedding, and has the money on the trip, they kick her off the squad for turning against Mia. Chantay posts a blog on the Anti-Grapevine saying she is wondering who this mystery guy is. She is a notorious gossiper. She seemed to be friends with Holly J, but in the episode Heat of the Moment, when the school starts to chant "I Hate Holly J" in the cafeteria, she follows along as well. After Holly J runs out of the cafeteria, Chantay then turns to Alli and gives her a smile while applauding with the others. Later she posts a blog letting everyone know that Mia has come back to Degrassi after she dropped out. She encourages Holly J to go for the guy she chose over Blue (even though she is unaware who Holly J really likes). Also, in this episode earlier on, before Holly J gets embarrassed in the caf, she shows Holly J the facerange page Alli made about her, Holly J was shocked, but didn't care at first because a niner started it. Also in this episode she lets Mia back into the group after she let her read her report; and was happy she did a good job. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Chantay introduces the new kids Declan and Fiona to Mia and Peter. She also seems to be the head of the Degrassi Photo Club. She is also the news reporter for her website, "The Anti- Grapevine". She tries to come up with an elaborate, couple name for Peter and Mia, she suggests Miater, or Pia. Later on, at the beach bash, she is surprised to see Peter overreact, and is a little scared by it. In [[Wanna Be Startin' Something|'Wanna be Startin' Somethin]], her cousin Dave is tired of being a nobody so he asks Chantay to write an exciting story about him on her blog. She refused unless he did something "blog worthy". Dave's first attempt went wrong after Bruce poured soda on his pants. Dave decides to get revenge on him. Dave urinates in a bottle and pours it on Bruce's locker, Bruce catches him and Dave runs in fear. Johnny tells Dave to meet Bruce in the alley after school. After school Bruce says he won't fight him, but ends up throwing a urine water balloon at him. After that Dave ends up making a name for himself and has come to terms with Bruce and Johnny. In 'Waiting For A Girl Like You, Leia confides in Chantay about her rocky relationship with Danny, Chantay suggests she break up with him to make him want to win her back. She has ulterior motives in this, however, as she has been harboring a big crush on him for a while. When Danny doesn't ask her back and instead turns his interests to Chantay, she feels conflicted as she wants to be his girlfriend but doesn't want to betray Leia as a friend. She tells Danny the whole truth behind the break-up and that he should get back with Leia, but it turns out he wasn't happy and wanted to get out of it anyway. During a study with Danny at The Dot, he reveals he likes her, and she reveals the feeling is mutual. Danny and Chantay decide that after an acceptable waiting period, the two of them will start dating. In Heart Like Mine (2), Chantay gets the lead part for the musical. She is ecstatic and prepares immensly. The judges seem a bit happier since, Fiona's singing voice was horrible, and Chantay was a big improvement. Later, Fiona is crowned the Dresser, and has to dress Chantay, and Chantay apologizes and gives her some advice. In '''Holiday Road, him and Chantay go on their first real date. But, when he wants to have the bill paid fairly, Chantay thinks it's weird and she posts on the Anti-Grapevine that he is basically cheap. Danny is upset and wants to break up with Chantay. She doesn't understand why, he tells her and she tells him that she just posted that to get feedback. She doesn't really think that. Also, if he really wants to date her he has to get use to her gossiping ways. Danny understands this and he apologizes for getting so rude. He was just really upset that people were laughing at him and making fun of him for liking things his way. Later, he takes her on a proper date and this time he doesn't make her pay as much, they pay properly. In [[Why Can't This Be Love? (1)|'Broken Promises']], Chantay goes with Danny to prom and they dance like crazy. They also arrive at the prom with Holly J, Declan, Sav, Anya, Peter, and Sav's arranged wife which they learn later on, but when they meet her she's Peter's date. In Innocent When You Dream, she is late for practice. She also does some Tai Chi with Jenna in the background. She seems pretty stressed out for the upcoming play performance. In Keep On Loving You, Danny doesn't like watching his girlfriend Chantay kiss Peter in the play. He feels that if he lets them kiss in the play they might develop feelings for one another. Danny approachs Peter and tells him that he shouldn't get to into the kiss because Chantay is his and he doesn't like other guys falling all over her. Peter explains to Danny that he doesn't enjoy the kiss because he knows they're not dating, they're just acting. But, Peter also explained that he didn't like it when another guy at a photo shoot was falling all over Mia. So, they get a plan. Since, Danny was coming down with a cough/cold Peter and Danny switch water bottles, so Peter will get sick and not have to kiss Chantay. But, when Chantay comes over and asks to have a drink cause she is exhausted she drinks Danny's sick bottle that Peter was holding. Chantay explains to Danny that she knows he's sick so she doesn't want to drink his water bottle (when she really did). The next day which is the day of the play Chantay gets sick and can't act. Jane fills in for her, Chantay is mad because her family is there to see her, and she is more mad when she finds out what Danny and Peter did. Later on, Danny and Peter have an encore presentation of the play at "Above The Dot" with Chantay in it so her family could see. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, in the beginning of the movie she appears at the graduation supporting her boyfriend, Danny. After, school is done, she is seen at Declan's pool party, and is surprised when Declan gets punched in the face by Spinner. When summer arrives, Jane gets a text from Chantay saying that the Dot exploded, but everyone is okay, and Spinner is pissed. Later in the movie, Chantay attends Spinner and Emma's wedding with Danny as her date. She is confused when she sees Jane there, but minds her own business. Season 10 In 99 Problems (1), Chantay is still in charge of the Power Squad. At lunch she is confused as to why Alli is hanging with them and asks her. Alli explains how she wants to join, even though the tryouts were all last week. Chantay lets her slide and gives her one extra tryout, but only if she gets her a skinny latte and spearmint gum. The next day Chantay is keeping everyone in order, and saying a clever cheer, "keep it crisp, keep it sharp, keep it Chantay", when Alli walks in. She gives her the coffee and gum, and Chantay is pleased. Afterward, Chantay tells Alli that she needs some help, and that she'll help her. Chantay helps Alli with her dancing for the rest of the day until Alli is perfect. The next day Chantay posts the Power Squad Cheerleaders, and Alli isn't on the list, she confronts Chantay and she tells her that she's good but just because she's good doesn't mean she automatically makes it. Plus, there were others who were waiting for the spot before her and actually deserve it, Alli complains to Chantay about what she's going to do, and Chantay is sarcastic towards her, Alli walks away pissed off and wanting revenge. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Chantay has a meeting with the Power Squad at the Dot. She's trying to get them prepared for the upcoming calendar shoot, which she tries to discuss with the squad. When Jenna asks about food choices, Anya tells her that she eats Spinach and Egg whites, but Chantay assures Jenna that she can eat more than spinach and egg whites, but if she wants to remain healthy she can. While, inturupting Chantay as she speaks Bianca sort of makes fun of the Power Squad and their worry problems, she offers them diet pills if they're so worried about weight. Chantay snarls at Bianca, she tells her to turn around before she pushes her face in. Chantay shows a viscious side towards Bianca in this scene. In''' I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), Chantay confronts Jenna at her locker, and tells her that she and Anya are brave because they can eat what they want and don't have to worry about gaining, or losing weight. Despite what she knows about Jenna's so called weight problems. Chantay then tells Jenna that they want her to be the cover of the Power Saquad calendar, Jenna is happy. Chantay walks away proud, but takes one of Jenna's chips. The next day at the first part of the photoshoot, Chantay asks Jenna what she wants the cover to be. Jenna tells her she wants a pyramid, Chantay starts to take the picture, until Jenna gets down to go to the bathroom. Chantay is confused, but is concerned as well. In '''Try Honesty (2), Chantay tells Holly J and Fiona they're too obsessed with Declan, and their "boys". They snap back at her and tell her she's jealous that she doesn't have a lover to love. Chantay looks at them upset, because she was going out with Danny Van Zandt, this may imply that they broke up since he went off to college. Later on at lunch time, Chantay is sitting next to Holly J, and when Declan comes she rolls her eyes, she watches as Declan gives Holly J pity. Chantay tells her that he's pathetic and that she deserves a better man. Also, while they where talking she cuts in and starts questioning on what they were talking about. In Purple Pills (2), Chantay confronts Riley and Anya when they're sitting in the hallway against the wall. She walks up to Riley and tells him that he's cute for putting him and Zane on the nominees for Degrassi's Dance King and Queen, or in their case King and King. She tells them that everyone is talking about it, and they think that it's cool because he's the football star. He tells her that he didn't know and Chantay basically tells him to get with the program, and keep up with it. Later on in the episode Chantay bursts out of the school with other students because while taking exams, a stink bomb is set off and she thinks it smells horrendous. In [[All Falls Down (2)|'All Falls Down (2)']] , Chantay doesn't have any written lines or anything, but she is at the dance. She is wearing a white outfit, and has a worried look on her face. She is working the "casino" booths and hands out the chips, to the people who win them. When, Mr. Simpson announces that the school is in lockdown, Chantay stops what she's doing and stares at him in dismay. She probably remembers the lockdown from a few years ago, where Jimmy Brooks was shot. In Don't Let Me Get Me, she is interviewed by "Next Teen Star" about friend Jenna Middleton, although the interview only last a few seconds as Chantay makes Jenna seem overly perfect. Later on, she makes a comment towards Alli Bhandari, blaming her for the uniforms which she calls "hideous" and "not her color". She also calls Alli "Boiler Room Bhandari". Later, she is seen talking to Jenna, and discussing how she feels Jenna is a bit bland for "Next Teen Star", this convinces Jenna to reveal that she is pregnant on live TV. Chantay tells that her Chantay instinct was right, and that she knew she was pregnant. In''' Love Lockdown (1), Chantay is upset to learn that the Power Squad is being cancelled due to the new rules. She walks into school and asks Mr. Simpson to reconsider the request of bringing the Squad back. But, Mr. Simpson insists that the club will be gone due to no Teacher Supervision, and regardless to the new school rules. Chantay is bummed out and goes to Anya to mourn. They go to the MI Lab and go on the computers after complaining about the new rules. Chantay tries to go on her blog and sees that it's blocked. Ms. Oh then chimes in to a confused Anya and Chantay and tells them that the school blocked the firewall, due to the rules. Chantay is bummed out even more. Chantay then pulls out her phone and goes to the internet, to see that her internet on her phone isn't working either. Ms. Oh tells them again that they blocked that internet too. Chantay rolls her eyes in disgust and takes a post-it note. She puts the note in her book and in it she writes "Degrassi Sucks!". Angrily Chantay brings the note and puts it on the wall in the bathroom, without anyone looking. A day later at the theater awards Chantay goes up for the award that Declan calls everyone up for, but after that Chantay talks to Mr. Simpson again and asks him to reconsider one last time, but his answer is still no. Chantay then calls for an emergency Power Squad meeting at the Dot. Only Marisol and Anya show up. Chantay discusses what to do about the issue; but she also complains that only those two answered her text. But, Marisol tells them that she has a different reason for being there, that she's meeting her new boyfriend there. Marisol gets up and leaves. Chantay and Anya are left by themselves trying to come up with a way to get the Power Squad back. They stay at the Dot and try to think of ways. In 'Love Lockdown (2) '''Chantay is still desperate in order to get the Power Squad back. Later in the bathroom, with Anya, Chantay discovers that more and more people have been posting sticky notes on the bathroom wall about how Degrassi has changed and now it sucks. Later on, Chantay, Anya and some other Power Squad members meet up and try to discuss how to get the clubs back together. Chantay then decides that with the help of some other people, they'll try to get the message out to Simpson. And how will they do that? By sticking sticky notes all over Simpson's car. Simpson sees this, and is outraged. Chantay walks up to him, and asks, "Need any help?" Simpson asks if she knows anything about this, and Chantay says "Beats me." Later in Mr. Simpson's office, he discovers Chantay started the act of posting sticky notes on his car. Chantay then defends herself and says that she didn't do it by herself. Mr. Simpson says that they have to mend the school together first before they start thinking about clubs. Chantay says that there's a lack of communication and not everyone brought a knife to Vegas Night. Mr. Simpson comes up with the idea to make a forum, where Degrassi students can voice their opinions and suggest solutions. Chantay asks does this mean that our clubs are back, and Simpson says maybe. Chantay then says she needs a promise, and Mr. Simpson says that Chantay must promise that nothing like this will ever happen again (Referring to the sticky notes on his car). They reach a consensus and Chantay walks out content. Relationships *Danny Van Zandt **Start Up: '"Waiting For A Girl Like You" (909) **He graduated, so they cannot see each other. They did not break up face to face, but since he graduated there can't really be an in-person relationship. Trivia *Before Season 9, Chantay never really had a storyline. She was just seen as a follower of Manny, Darcy, Holly J., Mia, or Anya. *Chantay is the longest running member on Spirit Squad, being a member since Season 4. *This is the first year that Chantay is head of the Spirit Squad. *Chantay is currently the longest-standing student/character to still appear on Degrassi and the second-longest character overall. (The first being Snake). *Chantay writes the Degrassi Blog called the Degrassi Grapevine Quotes *"I didn't even know Sav and Holly J. were going out... I'm losing my touch." -Chantay to Jenna Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Spirit Squad Category:Power Squad Category:Sports Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Jealousy Category:Friendships Category:Rumors Category:Journalism Category:Seniors Category:African American Category:Canadian Category:Seniors Category:Senior